


Winter Wonderland / Here Comes Santa Claus

by C-K-Mack (CKM_Writes)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/C-K-Mack
Summary: A Christmas party a few years after the USO tour.





	Winter Wonderland / Here Comes Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> A bunch of spoilers for PP3 and even more of my usual nonsense.

"Merry Christmas Chloe, I come bearing gifts."

Chloe rolled her eyes and opened the door wider to let Theo through. He held a sleeping toddler, with brunette locks just like her mother, on his shoulder. "Where's Beca?" she asked.

Theo sighed and shook his head. "She's still outside arguing in the snow with Gail and John. I seriously don't understand why she doesn't just take out a restraining order, those guys are just plain creepy."

"I know right?" Chloe chuckled and reached out for the little girl. "I'll take Amie, Theo."

Stacie snorted. "I still can't believe Amy got her way."

"What?" Amy scoffed. "I am the best friend and besides, I'm rich!"

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Beca has her own money Amy. Anyway, I guess we are mostly here. Last I saw Cynthia Rose, she was chasing that Calamity from Evermoist."

"Whatever, she's not even that hot."

All the eyes in the room turned on Stacie.

"What? I'm just saying."

"Wasn't she supposed to be engaged like two years ago?" Amy asked. After a beat, everyone in the room shrugged.

"Lily or Esther or whatever ran off with that rapper. Flo is busy expanding her franchise. Emily is..."

"Here," Emily exclaimed, shaking the snow off her shoulders before entering. "Sorry, I'm late. I wanted to have the song perfect before I show it to Beca."

"As if she's doesn't love everything you do," Theo laughed.

"So glad you made it," Chloe whispered over Amie's head.

"Alright," Aubrey said, "I guess that just leaves Jessica and Ashley."

"Um, we've literally been here the whole time," Ashley said.

"You got here like thirty minutes after we did," Jessica added.

"Mommy!" Little Amie popped open her eyes when she heard her mother's voice over the radio.

"Auntie Beca!" little Bella squealed.

Chloe beamed with pride. "Here Comes Santa Claus was her first duet with Snoop Dogg."

"Snoop Doggie. That's a funny name," little Amie giggled.

"You think that's funny, Mama once dated a guy named Chicago." Beca breezed in kissing her daughter on the forehead and her wife on the lips. Alright, what are we waiting for, let's get this party started!"


End file.
